The present invention relates to a track laying vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a track tensioning assembly.
Track laying vehicles include a pair of tracks which revolve about track frames to move the vehicle forward and backward. Such vehicles are steered by causing the tracks to revolve at different speeds or proceed straight forward by causing the tracks to revolve at the same speed.
Track laying vehicles have been well known for years and generally employ a driving force to cause the tracks to revolve about their track frames and generally employ a track tensioning assembly to keep the revolving tracks at a desired tautness. A driving force is transmitted to a track by a track driving sprocket. A sprocket or guide roller will guide the track in a path of movement as it is driven and provide tension in the track in combination with the track tensioning assembly. The track tensioning assembly includes at least one idler roller which normally supports the track and is coupled to a movable idler assembly. The movable idler assembly is coupled to a device that applies pressure to the idler assembly. For example, the device can include springs, threaded adjusters, hydraulic actuators and the like.
In some instances, however, it is possible that the track tensioning assembly does not provide enough tautness to the tracks in a track laying vehicle. The tracks can become loose enough such that the track will jump a cog on the drive sprocket or the track will roll off the idler roller during operation. In a machine equipped with hydraulically tensioned tracks, the track can become loose during absence of hydraulic circuit pressure in the track tensioning assembly when the track laying vehicle is not operating. For example, the track laying vehicle can lose hydraulic circuit pressure if it is parked on a steep grade or being towed.
There is a need for an improved track tensioning assembly in a track laying vehicle that overcomes one or more of the above-described limitations, or other limitations not described. A track tensioning assembly that addresses these deficiencies would be particularly advantageous.